Dragon Ball Rebirth
by Daikal
Summary: When Daikal (Day-Cal) realises that the rate of planets under assault is increasing, he tries his hardest to find out the cause. He then meets Kurat (Coo-Rat) and they find out the root of the problem.


**Chapter One**

 **The Reckoning of the Tuffles**

"Scum... Every single one of them..." Uttered the villainous Tuffle Leader as he and his army of Tuffles attacked New Namek in a desperate attempt to obtain a planet so their dying race could live on.

The Tuffle Leader marched his army of Tuffle Warriors from village to village, destroying families, desecrating homes and stealing every Dragon Ball they came across.

"How are we losing so many fighters to them?!" Screamed the Namekian Guru "The Tuffle race is weak!"

Little did the Guru know, that these Tuffles weren't ordinary. They had been training ever since a huge margin of their race was wiped out by the Saiyans. They no longer had any use for blasters or guns. They were able to manipulate ki from deep within their psyche. This once civilised race had become a race that only knew how to shed blood. They were strong. They had evolved.

"We must save the children!"

"No, we must save everyone"

"The children can live on!"

Guru's palace was filled with the surviving Namekians of his city. He couldn't even hear himself think due to the arguing that filled the air around him.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed

Instantly the palace which was once filled with hatred and arguing, turned silent.

"Thank you," the Guru stood up and started to pace about with his arms behind his back "I have been informed that the Tuffles have found 6 of the 7 Dragon Balls that call our planet home." The air was filled quiet murmurs of concern, but not surprise.

"We must not let them take the 7th Dragon Ball," Guru lifted up the base of his throne and held up the 7 star Dragon Ball. He looked over at the Commanding Officer of the Namekian Army, Eskar.

"Commanding Officer Eskar-"

"Already on it, sir," Eskar walked up to Guru and took the Dragon Ball from him "I'll protect it with my life"

Eskar walked outside of the city that he called home and flew into the air. He looked around for any opposing Tuffles nearby; he couldn't see any. He clicked his fingers and a black cape appeared out of nowhere. He equipped it onto his back. He then pulled up his black bandanna from his neck and covered his nose and mouth with it.

The Namekian started flying toward a large body of water. He landed down beside a lake and then held the Dragon Ball over it. 'This should be deep enough' he thought to himself.

"Hey there, what're you doing out here all alone?"

Eskar's eyes widened; his heart race picked up and turned around to see an Elite Tuffle warrior standing in front of him, grinning evilly. Eskar could feel the Tuffle warrior's animalistic musk emitting off his body. His eyes looked cold, his presence filled Eskar's mind with a dark, cavernous feeling.

"Is that a Dragon Ball?"

Eskar stared at him for a while before answering "Yeah it is, what's it to you?"

The Tuffle's grin grew wider as he walked towards Eskar "Oh... I think you know..."

Eskar suddenly felt a need to run away, to cower and hide. He quickly shook the feeling out of his head. He frowned as the Tuffle walked up to him. Eskar stared into his stone cold eyes, still holding the Dragon Ball over the lake behind him.

After a analyzing the Tuffle for a good amount of time, Eskar spoke "You smell horrible," the Tuffle's pupils minimised slightly from surprise. Eskar continued to speak "Leave me be, I have no business with a mindless brute such as yourself." Then, he dropped the Dragon Ball into the lake.

The Tuffle frowned and swung a punch at Eskar. Eskar blocked the punch and started skirmishing with the Tuffle. They started to lift off the ground and were eventually fighting in midair so fast that the naked eye wouldn't be able to keep up. The Tuffle started to gain the advantage over Eskar and despite his best efforts, Eskar was punched down into the ground. He got up slowly and stared at the Tuffle that was now walking towards him. Eskar stood up straight and braced himself for the deadly blow that was about to end his life for sure. The Tuffle closed his eyes and concentrated, then threw a powerful punch at him, but the fist stopped in mid swing. The Tuffle opened his eyes and saw a man holding his fist.

The man had a black hood over his head, and a black bandanna over his mouth and nose. He was wearing a black martial artist gi, with a sword on his back. The sword was fairly generic looking, sheathed inside of a red case. The man's hood was covering most of it, but he had black hair, however it had a slight purple tint to it. His eyes glistened under Namek's three suns.

Eskar also opened his eyes and saw the man holding the Tuffle's fist. The man pushed the Tuffle's fist backwards, breaking his wrist. The Tuffle felt the extreme pain and yelled out. The man then fired a small blast of compressed air into the Tuffle's stomach, launching him into the air.

"Hmph" mumbled the man as he put his index, middle and ring fingers onto his forehead. He suddenly teleported behind the Tuffle in midair and slashed him in half with his sword before blasting him with a burst of purple electricity, obliterating the Tuffle for good.

Eskar watched the man fly down. He landed in front of Eskar and pulled down his bandanna. The man stared at him seriously, but then smiled and pulled down his hood.

"Hey there! I'm Daikal, what's your name?"

Eskar stared in confusion for a bit, but then smiled back nervously,

"H-Hello, my name is Eskar. N-Nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

"Thank you for saving me"

"Don't mention it"

"So why're you here?" asked Eskar

"I heard that Namek was under siege, I thought I should help. I like to assist innocent people in their battles." replied Daikal

"You must be strong"

Daikal didn't reply, instead he just smiled again.

"Go get the Dragon Ball from the bottom of that lake," he said "there's no need to hide it"

Eskar nodded and dove into the water. After a couple seconds he found the Dragon Ball and swam to the surface.

"We need to get to the Tuffle Army quick," Eskar pointed out whilst he clambered out of the lake "Let's get moving!"

Eskar started to fly away but was stopped by Daikal

"Put your hand on my shoulder" he said.

"Okay...?" Eskar looked confusingly at his shoulder before placing his hand upon it. Daikal put his index, middle and ring finger onto his forehead.

"I call this Bullet Reaction" Daikal smiled

They instantly teleported to the village that the Tuffles were attacking.

"Woah..." Eskar gawked in awe

"Let me handle the Tuffles"

Eskar nodded. Daikal's warm smile turned into a serious fighting glare and he got into a fighting position, with his legs bent slightly and his arms by his side with his hands in fists. Daikal started to yell. As he yelled his arms rose slightly and he was engulfed in a golden aura. The ground beneath him became a large but shallow crater. His short pointed black hair became more pointed and started to shift into a golden colour. Stones and small rocks rose into the air around him. His eyes became an emerald colour and as he stopped yelling, he threw his arms down causing the golden aura that was surrounding him to quickly expand and disappear. Daikal had transformed. He was now a being of pure power. A Super Saiyan.

He stared at the Tuffles. Every single one of them stared back. He heard one shout out "He's a Saiyan!". They all charged at him but Daikal didn't budge. As they all got close, he destroyed them all with one Ki blast that he summoned from the ground beneath them.

Eskar grinned

"You are strong!"

Daikal turned and looked at him. His fighting face turned to a warm smile and he laughed

"Haha! Thank you!" He looked around and saw a pile of Dragon Balls. He grabbed the Dragon Ball that Eskar was holding and walked towards the pile. The pile rested at the feet of Daikal, who then powered down to his base form. He completed the pile of Dragon Balls by putting the last crystal ball with the others. He turned and looked at Eskar.

"Sorry in advance if my Namekian Tongue is a little rusty," he turned to face the Dragon Balls again.

Daikal summoned the Namekian Eternal Dragon, Porunga, and spoke his wishes in the Namekian Language. He wished for everything that the Tuffles killed to be brought back to life. He then wished for everything that was desecrated by the Tuffles to be restored to its original state. He then turned and faced Eskar again "What should I make the third wish be?" Daikal asked. Eskar looked puzzled.

"Well all things considered, you did save our planet so make the wish whatever you like,"

"Hm... Okay," He looked back at Porunga and grinned. He spoke and asked for an upgrade of his sword's power, granting the strength and durability of Katchin metal. He felt the sword on his back float out of his sheath and watched as it hovered in front of his eyes. He watched the blade change and once it had fully transformed it dropped into his hands.

Porunga disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered all over the planet. He grinned and felt the weight of his sword. "Hey, it's a bit heavier, but I can get used to it!"

He sheathed it away and turned around.

"Please come with me, I must introduce you to Guru" smiled Eskar

"Oh you mean Guru Kargo?" Daikal smiled again "I already know him, he's been Guru for centuries!"

Daikal held out his arm for Eskar to grab. Eskar put his hand on Daikal's upper arm and they teleported to Guru's Palace.

Everybody in the palace dived back slightly when Daikal and Eskar appeared. Daikal saw Guru and smiled. He then ran to Guru and saluted childishly.

"Kargo!"

Guru turned around and chuckled "Well I'll be damned! Daikal! Why are you here?"

Eskar interrupted before Daikal could reply "Daikal here defeated the invading Tuffles!" murmurs filled the room "And he summoned Porunga and fixed all the things that the Tuffles desecrated!"

After a small moment of silence, everyone cheered and thanked Daikal.

[END CHAPTER 1]  
[Hope you liked it, I've already written Chapter 2 and I'm almost certain the story writing and language techniques have improved greatly in it]


End file.
